Beauty and the Sabertooth on Broadway (Brermeerkat Style)
Brermerkat's movie-spoof of Disney Broadway 1994 show "Beauty and the Beast on Broadway" A parody of the late 1993/1994 Disney musical based on the film, Beauty and the Beast Cast * Belle - Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) * Beast - Diego (Ice Age) * Beast (Turn back to Prince Adam) - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) * Gaston - Dagger (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * Lumiere - RJ (Over The Hedge) * Lumiere (Turn back to a human) - Flynn (Tangled) * Cogsworth - Verne (Over The Hedge) * Cogsworth (Turn back to a human) - Lord Dingwall (Brave) * Mrs.Potto - Penny (Over the Hedge) * Mrs.Potto (Turn back to a human) - Doreen Nickle (The Ant Bully) * Chip - Bucky (Over The Hedge) * Chip (Turn back to a human) - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * Feather Duster - Stella (Over The Hedge) * Feather Duster (Turn back to a human) - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Wardrobe - Ellie (Ice Age 2) * Wardrobe (Turn back to a human) - Maudie (Brave) * Sultan - Porcupine (Open Season) * Sultan (Turn back to a dog) - Bolt * Stove - Boog (Open Season) * LeFou - Snotlout (How to Train Your Dragon) (Don't Change That!. Cause Kronk's already played Lefou in Beauty and the Dragon.) * Bimbettes - Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty (Shrek 1&3) * Baker - Gru (Despicable Me) * Bookseller - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Maurice - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) * Philippe - Anges (Brave) * The Villagers - Vikings, People of Far Far Away, People of Corona and People of Arendelle (How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek 2&3, Tangled and Frozen) * Monsieur D'Arque - Mildew (Dragons: Riders of Berk) (Don't Change That!. Cause The Horned King's already played Monsieur D'Arque in Beauty and the Dragon.) * The Mob - Lord Farquad's Army and Villians(without talking trees), and Armies with Prince Hans (Shrek, Shrek the Third, Shrek Forever After and Frozen) * Wolves - Eastern Pack Wolves and The Rogue Wolves (Alpha and Omega and Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) Scenes and Scenes of The Broadway Soundtrack Act 1 * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 1 - Prologue (The Enchantress) * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 2 - "Astrid"/Astrid meets Dagger and Snotlout * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 3 - Gobber's Invention/"No Matter What" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 4 - Gobber Goes To The Fair and Gets Lost/The Eastern Pack Wolves "No Matter What (Reprise)" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 5 - Gobber Arrives At The Castle * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 6 - Dagger's Proposal/"Me"/"Astrid (Reprise)" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 7 - Astrid Arrives at the Castle/"Home" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 8 - Astrid's New Home * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 9 - Astrid meets Penny, Spike and Ellie/"Home (Reprise)" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 10 - Dagger ("Gaston")/Dagger ("Gaston Reprise") * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 11 - Astrid Being So Difficult/"How Long Must This Go On" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 12 - Astrid Leave Her Room/Astrid Meets RJ and Verne/"Be Our Guest" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 13 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing("If I Can't Love Her") Act 2 * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 14 - The Eastern Wolves and Rogue Wolves Chase * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 15 - Something Special for Astrid/"Something There" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 16 - Normal Again ("Human Again") * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 17 - Dagger and Snotlout meet Mildew/"Maison Des Lunes" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 18 - "Beauty and the Sabertooth" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 19 - Diego Lets Astrid Go/"If I Can't Love Her (Reprise)" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 20 - "A Change In Me"/Dagnino's Plan/"The Mob Song" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 21 - Battle On The Tower"The Battle"/Diego VS Dagger * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 22 - "End Duet/Transformation" * Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 23 - Finale"Beauty and the Sabertooth (Reprise)" Trivia Guys,(Someone, or Somebody) Hiccup and Diego have very similar eyes and the two characters are similar in personality. P.S. Toothless's already play the Beast so great. P.P.S. See? I put Astrid back to played as Belle you found a way that she's like been attack buy wolves. so Hiccup still loves Astrid. Always. Together, Forever and ever. Movies/TV Shows * How to train your Dragon (2010 for Hiccup his normal legs without a metal leg on his left leg and Astrid only) * The Legend of The Boneknapper Dragon * Dragons: Gift of The Night Furry * Dragons: Riders of Berk * Ice Age * Over The Hedge * Tangled * Brave * The Ant Bully * Open Season * Bolt * Despicable Me * Kung Fu Panda * Alpha and Omega * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek The Third * Shrek Forever After * Frozen Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Brermeerkat